


Amelie: Forgotten

by oesterheld



Series: D&D Character Backstories [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Character Backstory, No Dungeons & Dragons Knowledge Required
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oesterheld/pseuds/oesterheld
Summary: Dungeons & Dragons character backstory. Amelie is an 8 year old chaotic neutral human thief.
Series: D&D Character Backstories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684225





	Amelie: Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Bashed Out by This Is The Kit

When a private island houses a small town, but it's isolated from any other civilization, does it really exist? What if the town just disappeared from the face of the earth, never to be found again, barely even a pile of ash in its wake? An empty island with no stories to tell.

What if there's one survivor, but still she never tells her story? Is she born of nothing, with nowhere to call her home?

Amelie has no name and no worldly connections. She steals what she needs and sleeps where she can. She'll usually be able to coerce some poor couple into letting her sleep in their guest room, only for her to leave without a sound before dawn. She doesn't know what it feels like to really be connected to anything, and she doesn't feel motivated to.

But two years ago, she woke up on the shore of the mainland, stripped to her undergarments, in the arms of a stranger calling for a medic. She was told she was swimming and she hit her head in the water, inhaling fluid and suffering brain trauma. She looked back and saw the night sky, obscured by a low fog, and crashing waves.

Something happened to her island. Something happened to her, something she can't remember. And she needs to find out what.


End file.
